


Off Brand Ninja Turtles

by w6rship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, Married Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Other, Texting, chat, chatfic, established pidge/romelle, groupchat, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: lance: it's the alcoholism for meshiro-torizawa: lord, jesus, so help meshiro-torizawa: I pray, father jesus, lord art thou in heaven,shiro-torizawa: give me the STRENGTH to not snap this twink like an off brand Walmart pretzel
Relationships: Acxa/Allura (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Kudos: 58





	Off Brand Ninja Turtles

**BE GAY DO CRIME**

_**3:29 pm** _

_**romelle**_ : AM SCREAMINDHDJSODKKSOAKS

_**keef**_ : i dont  ✨🧚🏻♀️ care 🧚🏻♀️✨

_**romelle**_ : PIDGE JUST TOLD ME NONBINARYISM ISNT REAL IM SCREAMING

_**pidgeon**_ : SHUT UO THAT WAS A HOKE IM LITERALLY ENBY

_**lawn**_ : LMAOAOAKSJS

_**shiro-torizawa**_ : i don’t get paid enough for this

_**pidgeon**_ : 

_**pidgeon**_ : shut up shiro i’ll obliterate your bloodline  😤

_**shiro-torizawa**_ : lmao ok chrollo kinnie

_**pidgeon**_ : YOU DID 

_**pidgeon**_ : NOT

_**honk**_ : we don’t stan the phantom troupe in this house  😾

_**shiro-torizawa**_ :  🔴〰️🔴

_**romelle**_ : JAIL. JAIL. JAIL. JAIL. JAILLLL

**_pidgeon_ kicked _shiro-torizawa_ from the conversation  **

_**allura**_ : what’s an uh phantoms troupe, chrollo, and a kinnie?

_**keef**_ : oh LAWD

_**lawn**_ : sweet baby jesus even god can’t save us now. 

_**pidgeon**_ : i’m atheist 


End file.
